Seducing THE KING
by MollyEvens
Summary: this is mature content if you're not 18 or older TURN YOUR BUTT AROUND & look for something more age appropriate...go on go i said GO! otherwise enjoy :D WARNING (yesss again with the WARNING) this contains INCEST


A dull grey and bad looking sky was sealing the pridelands away from warm sunshine and a nice view of the land. Shiny green was turned into a dark sad green. And the sparkly blue water seemed solid black. The pridelands didn't know to much bad weather days, but they did occur. And when they did they usually lasted the entire day. Simba was sitting at the very top of pride rock. Clearing his mind, thinking over all the troubles he was trying to deal with. Tomorrow would be Kiara's first solo hunt. His little baby was always so protective off had grown into a beautiful lioness. And even though somewhere he knew she could take good care of herself, he was still worried. So many things could happen! He... couldn't think of a lot of stuff at this particular moment. But he knew dangers were lurking everywhere. Like a wildebeest stampede! He closed his eyes in a sad manner as he thought back of that day. As he saw his father hanging on the ridge, fighting for his life, the only thing he could think of was that his dad, the king of the pridelands, was strong enough to get back up. His dad! The mightiest lion of all Africa! Damn right he would make it. But when fate seemed to disagree with him, and Simba saw his father lose his grip and fall down in the middle of that stampede... Simba shivered. His eye's shot open as he saw it all over again. As he saw his father disappear in the middle of all those wildebeests. And then his uncle... telling him it was his fault. He could feel the anger boiling inside of him as he thought back to it. Scar, that bastard. Simba knew dangers like this weren't around anymore. Scar was dead, the hyena's left long ago and even if she did dare herself on the elephant graveyard the only scary thing she might encounter is an elephant skull. As long as she stayed in the pridelands, nothing could happen. He laid down and rested his chin on a paw. IF she stayed in the pridelands. Simba knew how slim the chances were she would follow his orders not to cross the borders. Sending Timon and Pumbaa after her would probably be the best. He looked up the grey sky. There wasn't any sign of the sun anywhere. He sighed and closed his eye's. Resting a bit would do well for him. For a while he was just laying there, not paying attention to anything. Untill he heard something behind him, felt a cold wet nudge underneath his tail and heard a seductive 'hello'. 'Hey Na...' he said as he looked up and stared his daughter in the eye's. 'Kiara!' he shouted and jumped up. She gently smiled at him. 'Hey dad,' she said. 'What are you doing all the way up here?' Simba sighed and stared down the rock, over viewing some lionesses who were being lazy down there. 'Thinking mostly,' he said. 'It's a big day tomorrow.' Kiara leaned down to her father as he lay back down and rubbed her muzzle to his. 'Don't worry about me, dad,' she said and laid next to him. 'I'l do fine. I have had our best hunter to teach me, remember?' She winked. 'You're mother isn't our best hunter,' Simba said proud and sarcastic. 'That's me.' He smirked as he said it. 'Is that a fact?' Kiara asked on yet another seductive tone and brought her muzzle closer to his and letting her tongue touch his whiskers. It was a move that made Simba back up from her and sit up. 'Eh, yea about the nudge I felt...' he said and twitched his tail as he looked at her. Kiara gave him an awkward look. 'I thought we agreed to stop this a long time ago...' 'I just gave you a small nudge...' 'You're coming on to me again, Kiara. With all the seductive talk and the sneaky attempts.' He went to sit on the edge of the cliff and looked at her. She was so beautiful, just like her mother when she was younger. And it was indeed difficult for him to not mate with her when she was in heat. It was a struggle every time again, Nala must have start to wonder what came into him every time their daughter came in heat. But his principals always had the upper hand. You don't seduce and mate your own daughter! That is wrong, he was so sure of it. But Kiara came on to him and SHE wanted to mate with him. 'Oh come on dad,' Kiara said on an almost whispery tone. 'Like you didn't enjoy me all those times you helped me trough my heat.' 'Dear, I gave you some occasional licking... it never involved my... eh...' 'You're cock?' Simba frowned and coughed. 'Right... my cock.' Kiara came to sit a little closer to him and looked him in the eye's. Simba could feel the chunk he had in his throat. His breathing got more intense and his tail was waving everywhere. Why was he so nervous when his own daughter sat close to him? Just his own daughter. He sighed. Could he start to see her as his lover rather then his own family? If so, he didn't know what to think about it. 'Dad, please relax,' she came even closer and put her head on his mane, her muzzle close to his ear. 'I'm not asking you to fuck me silly...' she whispered seductive, her whiskers tingling in his ear. 'Even though I wouldn't mind it.' 'You wouldn't?' Simba reacted and pulled his face away from her. He looked at her in shock. 'I mean... you... I...' She grinned at him. 'No... I wouldn't. But I don't want to force you into things you don't want to do.' Kiara gave him a faint and understanding smile. She had the feeling her father wanted to, but was held back by something. And even though she didn't want to push him, this was something she wanted to do since she was little. Back then; the first time she got the idea to mate with her father, it was just to relieve that hot feeling inside of her. But after that, even when her heat was over, the idea of mating kept playing in her mind. Her own father in particular was a lion she just wanted to have had inside her. Maybe it was because her father had a great sex appeal, maybe it was the thought of feeling his tool inside her or maybe it was just because it was the only male in the pride at this time. In any case, she loved her father in a normal way. She wasn't in love with him, but the desire to mate him was there. Kiara walked past him, feeling his chin stroke over her back, near her tail. When Simba's muzzle reached her slit, she rose her butt to his nose, making a very clear invite. Even though he didn't give in yet, he did run his tongue over her wet vagina, then nudged her tail down. 'I'm just not sure if I'm comfortable with this,' he said in doubt and looked down to the ground. Kiara turned around, facing her father and stood firmly in front of him. A loving sight was directed into her father's eyes. 'You're not sure...' Kiara repeated, with a voice you could melt in. 'Then lets find out...' She stood closer, rubbing her head against his mane and moving up until their noses met. She stared him deep into his eyes and Simba looked back. An uncontrolled sigh escaped Simba's muzzle. Kiara closed her eyes as she felt his warm breath streaming past her lips and whiskers. She rubbed her nose past his whiskers, giving him a slow warm lick over his snout. Another lick went over the back of nose. She kept on going, until they were nose to nose again. She stared her father in the eyes in a questioning way while Simba held his eyes closed. It was hard for Kiara to tell what he was thinking or what he was planning on doing. For those few seconds she was holding her breath for a reaction. The wind, which was getting stronger by the minute, was blowing trough the mighty lions mane as he sat there. The sky was also getting darker. It was then Simba opened her eyes and looked at her. Seeing the deepness and want in her eye's. 'Open your mouth... close your eye's.' Simba said, almost whispering. His tone, he clearly was aroused but also sounded relieved in a way. After Kiara swallowed away the nervous brick she had in her throat, she gently closed her eyes from her father, opening her muzzle in a gentle polite way. She felt Simba's heavy breathing against her muzzle. It was getting closer gently; before she could feel her fathers muzzle touching hers and his tongue enter her mouth. With an uncontrolled sigh, just like Simba had, she responded to this new experience. Bringing her tongue in her fathers muzzle and letting it twirl around his. Their saliva mixing, meeting. Breathing going faster for both of them as they were entangled in a passionate kiss. Without breaking the kiss for a single moment, or opening their eye's for a second, Kiara slowly let herself slide backwards. Until she felt the solid rock underneath her back, and her fathers muscular paws next to her, his strong body above her. Only now their kiss was broken. A thin line of shiny saliva was connecting their tongues as Simba nuzzled his nose against hers. They were staring at each other so passionate; both of them barely noticed the raindrops that were starting to fall down. Instead Kiara raised her head for another kiss. After another minute of hot interacting, Simba opened his eyes and raised his head to the dark sky, catching the rain on his nose, not to mention the rest of his body. 'We better get down...' he said calmly and gave her room to stand up. He turned his back on her to walk up to the ramp that leads down the rock, but taken by surprise by Kiara as she pounced on him. Simba ended up on his back, with Kiara on top of him. He smirked at her. Kiara bend over and gave him a lick over his muzzle. 'Don't tell me your scared of a little rain,' she teased him as she rubber her head over his strong chest. She worked her way down, until she reached into the middle of his hind legs. She ran her tongue over his thighs as Simba let go yet another sigh. As she went even more down, her tongue was now gently running over Simba's balls and sheath. The tip of his already hard cock was sticking out and she made sure to lick that as well a few times before looking up to her dad. 'I always wanted to do this...' she said on a horny tone and nudged Simba's balls with her nose and then continued licking his tip. She was about to go further, uncovering his hard tool completely, when the tiny drops of rain suddenly changed in a true rain shower. Within seconds both of them were completely soaked in water, Kiara's chin dripping on Simba's sheath. 'It wasn't exactly the tiny drops I was afraid off,' Simba said teasingly as he looked at Kiara's soaked face. 'Come on, lets go down. Somewhere dry.' Kiara let him up with a big grin and under the guidance of laughing, cuddling and an occasional lick they made their way down priderock, Kiara sometimes sticking her nose in Simba's business, and vice versa. But neither of them minded. They quite enjoyed it, in fact.  
Whiles both of them were laughing heartily, they reached the base of Priderock. There underneath the cover of the huge plateau they were save from the rain and hopefully from nosy lionesses. Kiara was glad her father finally made a decision. No longer was he torn up by doubt and shame. She had opened the portals for him so he could do what he had been holding back all this time now. As she walked out in front of him she rose her tail, exposing her sensitive slit to Simba. And he didn't waste any time. Almost immediately she felt his warm tongue sliding trough her hot lips and nut much later she felt how he managed to enter the tip of his tongue inside her. She moaned with a shiffer as she felt her dad licking her out. Simba on his turn tasted the sweet bitterness of his daughter's cunt, her juices flowing over his tongue into his muzzle. He closed his eyes and sighed at the sensation. Simba was soaking her with his saliva as his tongue kept crawling trough her warm depths. It was when Kiara pushed her slit up to his nose when he looked up to her. 'You know dad,' she said on an innocent tone as if she were a harmless virgin, at least at the moment. 'I'm not little anymore...' Simba swallowed the bitterness he had in his mouth, then took a deep breath. Catching the sweet scent of Kiara cunt pushed up to his nose. He felt his erection pounding underneath his tail as he gave his daughter another lick. 'I have noticed that...' he said the same seductive tone as Kiara used on him earlier. Gently he put a paw behind her tail, nudging her body down as he climbed over her. He ran his tongue over her neck, her shoulders and down to her chest as he felt her smooth and warm body underneath him. Kiara turned her head back to meet her fathers open muzzle and directed her tongue right in. What she tasted was a mix of her father's saliva and the bittersweet taste from her own slit. It was a great taste she never could and would want to forget. A soft moan escaped Kiara during their kiss. Simba's breathing was heavier then ever. She could feel is heart beating as he stood over her, his chest on her back. She could feel his chest going up and down with the heavy breathing. During their kiss, she nudged her body back, pushing her wet cunt up against Simba's hard and already dripping tool. She broke their kiss to look at her father in absolute ecstasy. The reflection of a wild animal lay within Simba's eyes as he sat over her like that. 'Take me, father...' was what she said in an almost unhearable way, her hotness dripping with it. But almost directly after she had spoken Simba pushed his muzzle back on hers, continuing their kiss. Kiara's heart was racing as she felt the tip of her father's hard cock rubbing up against her, dripping pre all over the area underneath her tail. Then finally, she noticed how Simba started to make short trusts, directing his cock to its target as they were still entangled in a passionate kiss. His hard tool poking her around her slit which was still soaked with her dad's saliva. It was a great feeling and they hadn't even started yet. Then, eventually, Simba found his target and trusted his pink cock deep inside her in one smooth move. Kiara felt how her depths were filled, her sensitive walls closing around her father's hot flesh as she felt the dripping of precum inside of her. She tried her best not to, but she couldn't resist breaking their kiss and sighing out a growl of pleasure. Simba in his turn took the moment to bang out a loud roar before burring his muzzle in Kiara's neck. Again Kiara let out a loud moan as she felt her fathers trusts. His spines sliding inside her sensitive slit, her depths being filled over and over again. Small flows of pre were leaking from her cunt every time Simba pulled back his cock. As the trusts became harder and more rapid, Simba was licking Kiara's neck, then seconds later opened his muzzle to dig his teeth in her neck. Gently of course. It was just enough to let Kiara moan even more as she felt her fathers canines dig into her skin. With every trust, Kiara felt her orgasm nearing. That great feeling she had so many of back when her father merely licked her trough her heat. Now he was fucking her like she was his mate. This idea alone was more then enough for Kiara the bang out a loud roar, hear able over the width plains of the pride lands. Her body shocking heavily underneath her fathers strong body. More juices flowing out of her wet slit at every trust. 'Oh dad!' she screamed as he kept pumping in the middle of her orgasm. Kiara closed her eyes as she was enjoying this so badly, she had the feeling she could pass out any second. Hot precum was spurting against her over sensitive walls, Simba's cock still pounding inside of her. He moaned as he bit her neck again. 'Ah... Kiara...' he mumbled intensely and threw out a loud roar after it. He felt his cock twitching, the seed in his balls boiling. He grabbed Kiara firmly, wrapping his paws to her chest as he made his final trust, as hard as he possibly could. One, two... three! That was it, all that was needed to make him explode a wave of hot lion cum inside the depths of his daughter Kiara. Roar after roar was banged over the plains of the pridelands, both of Kiara and Simba as the mighty lion pumped his seed into her. Kiara felt the boiling semen spurting against her walls, into her depths. Felt his spurting cock twitching inside of her. Like that they sat there for minutes, Simba on top of Kiara, his cock still inside her as he licked her neck. But Kiara leaned her head back, forcing her way into his muzzle for yet another kiss. She crawled out from underneath him without breaking the kiss, shiffering as she felt Simba's cock leave her tight slit. With smooth manoeuvres she managed to get Simba on his back and stood over him, still exploring his muzzle with her warm tongue. She lay down on his strong chest and broke the kiss. She lay her head down on her father's soft mane and looked up to him. She smiled. 'You're a good father... but an even better lover,' she said and gave him another quick kiss on the lips. 'Thanks...' he said softly and stroke a paw over her back. 'You were great as well. Even better then you're mother, I'd say.' Kiara had a laugh. 'I guess it runs in the family then,' she winked at him and stood up to turn around and see the plains of the pridelands. It was still raining heavily. She hoped it would be over soon, or she would have to go on her first hunt trough the mud tommorow. Simba playfully nudged his muzzle underneath her tail and made a few licking swipes over her wet, cum dripping slit. The taste of his own cum was spreading trough his mouth. It was a taste he always had liked for some reason. The sweetness of it had something that would take him into ecstasy. He had liked it ever since he was little and had licked his own way to an orgasm. Kiara moaned again as she felt his warm tongue cleaning up the mess around her cunt. She was sad when it only lasted a few licks. 'Come on, we better go inside,' Simba said as he came to stand next to her. 'Before someone starts to wonder where we are.' He gave her a supporting wink as he walked out in front of her. Kiara gave herself a faint smile and stared at the tip of Simba's cock that was still sticking out. She quickly ran after him, ducked her muzzle underneath his tail and took it in her mouth for a brief second. She sucked out whatever remains there were still in there, then went to walk next to her father. 'I never had a chance to do that up there,' she explained on a naughty tone. Simba grinned at it. With Kiara resting her head on his mane, her body in close contact to his, they walked back up the ramp to join the other lionesses. By the time they got to the cave, they were completely soaked, again. But they didn't care. They had the entire rest of the day to dry each other up inside. And they were definitely going to make use of it.  
The next morning Kiara was up rather early. Everyone else was sound asleep, including her father who she curled up against in the middle of the night. She went out on priderock, overseeing the pridelands. The raining had stopped and the sun was back, shining happily and sending its warmth all over the land. It was looking out to be a great day for her first hunt. After she had gone to get a drink at the waterhole and had taken a sunbath, it was finally time to start of her first hunt. The lionesses had gathered around the ramp. Proud like the lioness she was she walked down, receiving the compliments from the other lionesses. 'Wow, her first hunt! You must be so proud, Nala. Here she is!' 'Good luck, Kiara! She'll be great. Her first hunt! You can do it! It's your day, Kiara. Good luck, Kiara!' She looked up to Sarafina as she walked past her. 'My, how you've grown!' When she came to the base of the ramp, her parents were waiting for her. Kiara glanced at her mother and gave her a hug. 'You'll do just fine.' Then she looked at her father. She hadn't forgotten what they did yesterday. But that didn't mean she trusted her father in letting her do this alone. 'Daddy,' she said. 'You have to promise to let me do this on my own. Promise?' Simba looked to the ground, then to Nala and eventually to Kiara. He swallowed away the brick in is throat and sighed. 'All right, I promise.' Kiara brought him a wide smile and looked over to the other lionesses. And with that same smile she ran off in the distance, off to hunt. Simba watched her run off with some guilt in his eyes. But then leaned over to Timon and Pumbaa who were standing near. 'Make sure she doesn't get hurt...' .


End file.
